1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a flexible printed circuit connector.
2. The Related Art
A conventional flexible printed circuit connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals received in the insulating housing and an actuator. The insulating housing defines an insertion slot for receiving a flexible printed circuit (FPC). The actuator has a shaft portion pivotally mounted to the insulating housing. When the FPC is inserted into the flexible printed circuit connector, the actuator will rotate around the shaft portion to press against the FPC for establishing electrical connection between the terminals and the FPC.
However, because of the limitation of the conventional flexible printed circuit connector, the dimension and strength of the shaft portion is difficult to be enlarged, then the shaft portion of the actuator would likely to break off during the rotation of the actuator, and as a result, the flexible printed circuit connector will work at an unstable status.